Book of Aura
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: To my descendants I leave this book as a recorded detail of my known powers and techniques in the use of Aura, which means 'the power of the human soul' as I have taken the liberty of writing down all known techniques in order to help future generations understand and control their Aura. this is a reference list to Abandoned Hero of Zero's powers.


Book of Aura

As written by Saito Hiraga

To my descendants I leave this book as a recorded detail of my known powers and techniques in the use of Aura, which means 'the power of the human soul' as I have taken the liberty of writing down all known techniques in order to help future generations understand and control their Aura, a warning there are techniques that can severely shorten a users life span it can also result in death.

**Offensive types:**

**Type One: Aura Burst:** this allows a use to increase his/her speed for short amounts time, hence the technique is called Aura burst, because the user moves in small bursts of speed. It is recommended that one properly trains in this use, too little and you only move a foot, too much and you can overshoot your target and injure yourself, recommend training with weighted clothing.

**Type Two: Aura Slash:** the most powerful attack in the aura arsenal, it allows an aura user to release a concentrated amount of aura from their bodies and release it using their weapons, the attack depending on how much Aura is used, it can range from knocking a person back or cut them clean through.

**Warning:** this severely drains a person's Aura it is recommended that intense mental and physical training is required before attempting to use this technique, if one attempts without the meet requirements you can die from this technique.

**Type Three: X Blade:** Similar to the Aura Slash, the user summons a large amount of Aura into two blade types of weapons; this increases the range and power of the attack.

But similar to the Aura Slash it also drains the user of a large amount of Aura and could result in death if used incorrectly.

**Type Four: Aura Twin burst: **By incorporating the **Aura Burst** and two sword-based weapons, the user bursts through his enemies at an alarming speed inflicting damage using the two swords and the high-speed bonus to catch an enemy off guard.

**Type Five: Aura Shot: **Using a flintlock, Musket, Bow & Arrow or any other projectile weapon, an aura user can increase Range, velocity and damage that is dealt by, the weapon, an Aura enhanced musket can exceed the range of a standard shot fired.

**Type Six: Aura Shout: **this is a unique attack that uses the vocal cords as a weapon, by focusing the Aura into the vocal cords and project in a loud voice, the aura becomes a short to medium range attack depending on distance and strength of the voice.

**Type Seven: Aura Hammer: **by focusing the Aura into a hammer based weapon it increase the amount of damage dealt, the harder the swing and the more Aura incasing the weapon the bigger results.

**Type Eight: Aura Augment: **Aura Augment is a basic attribute of the aura arsenal, by incasing your weapon with your Aura you increase the Durability, the power and range of your weapon, a normal sword would deflect another sword attack, but An aura enhanced sword can easily cut the other in half depending on how much Aura is used In the weapon.

**Defensive Types:**

**Reflect:** Aura guard projects a small force field around the users body, weapons, arrows and muskets can be deflected, but it requires intense concentration, a slip in concentration and the shield drops.

**Aura Barrier: **Similar to Aura Guard, this technique allows a user to project a larger force field around not only the user but his/her allies as well, caution depending on how much Aura a user has, the larger the field the more spread out your Aura is, meaning that there are likely weak spots along the field that can be exploited.

**Elemental Types: **

With every person there is a different type of Aura, I had discovered there are certain elements that are in tuned with a persons Aura, for example

**Wind Type: ** this type is more attuned to care-free or spirited individuals, like the wind they are always on the move, at times they are gentle and caring but other times they can be raging Tornados of destruction. Wind based Aura users can use their Aura to slice and cut through anything, by focusing the wind Aura into a bladed weapon, they can also cause small cyclone type attacks.

**Fire type:** this type of Aura is usually in tuned with individuals who are usually hot-tempered or fierce in the personality, but also in passionate and proud people as like fire they let nothing stand in their way. Fire based Aura users can turn their weapons or part of their body into raging inferno's allowing them to apply more damage, interestingly they are not affected by their own fire, but they can be affected by others to a lesser extent.

**Water Type:** this type is usually affiliated with calm and patient individuals, like how water is patient and calm, but they can also be fierce and unpredictable like the waves or the rain. Water based Aura users have a unique healing ability as long as limbs are still attached or partially attached to the body, they are also more agile and flexible with their movements allowing them to strike faster and harder.

**Earth Type:** this type is more in common with stubborn or strong willed people, because of their resolve and their will, they are undeterred and unmovable like a tall mountain or a strong cliff face. Earth based Aura users are more suitable for defense and heavy based weaponry, their hammer or axe strike pack more power in every blow and shield users can defend and hold out against strong attacks. It also increases users strength ten times then that of any Aura Type.

**Lightning Type:** this type is similar to Fire Based Aura users, meaning they are more passionate and proud then fire types, Users with this type of Aura gain an increase in speed and reaction time, the attacks also have the ability to paralyze a victim with a single strike, it is however ineffective against an Earth type users. Most effective weapons for this type are blades and guns.

AN- will be updated with each new power i come up with


End file.
